Como nos conocimos
by luvmonky
Summary: Esto pude parecer un Nueva España X Nueva Inglaterra pero no lo es! . .


**Hola! X3**

**Bueno pues aquí esta mi versión de cómo México y Estados Unidos se conocieron.. se que esta raro pero como es la primera vez que escribo ._. , pues según yo era amigos intimos (si se podrian decir BFF'F ) y ahora son unos enemigos que se llevan de la patada xD, este lo escribi en junio antes de Sali de vacaciones de la carcel…(escuela xD)..bueno aun asi espero que les guste…si no…pues no los culpo... soy muy mala escribiendo xD**

Un jardin con lindas flores alrededor,un bosque adornado con arboles de preciosos frutos que hasta ganas daban de admirar, y viento soplando tan finamente que los cabellos hacian bailar, esa era la hermosa casa del pequeño Nueva Inglaterra, pero a ese bello lugar le faltaba algo pensaba el chiquillo, quien estaba sentado bajo un precioso arbol de manzanas cuyos frutos eran apenas lindas flores que caian al rezonar del viento.

El pequeñuelo dejo salir un suspiro, viendo el hermoso cielo azulado, y estando asi un buen rato, dejo escapar de su boca algunos murmullos…

-Inglaterra…, por que te vas?... a ..caso y-ya no me quieres?-en eso el niño se levanta con gran coraje y callendo de sus lindos ojos azules, lagrimas, gruesas lagrimas que caian pesadamente en las mejillas de la joven colonia.

-TU SABES QUE NO ME GUSTA ESTAR SOLO!VUELVE!VUELVE POR FAVOR!ME SIENTO TAN SOLO!-dicho esto la pequeña nacion se echo de rodillas por aquel hermoso pastizal, llorando Ingles,quien lo colonizo,tenia que regresarse a su hogar, el no podia quedarse por mucho tiempo, sin embargo, el venia a America a pasar tiempo con su colonia, pero cuando era hora de irse,Arthur decia hasta pronto y no volvia hasta cierto tiempo, siendo asi la realidad Nueva Inglaterra se sentia solo, solo, en esa gran casa….

-Por favor, Vuelve VUELVE PORFAVOR! – lagrimas aun mas gruesas que las anteriores brotaban de los ojos del triste pequeño…

Nueva Inglaterra lloraba tan fuertemente, que la pequeña colonia ni cuenta se dio, que detrás de los arbustos donde el sollozaba se movian,…y''PUFF'' de la nada salio un pequeñito, un niñito con hojas y ramas enredados en su oscura cabellera, tirado en el piso sobandose su mollera cuya cabeza habia mortiguado esa caida…

-Auch!...- dijo el niño acariciando su mollera- Eso dolio….

Inmediatamente el niño rubio, voltea hacia donde se escuchaba el barullo que aquel pequeñito hacia…

-Huh?- dijo Nueva Inglaterra mientras miraba con confusion aquel ''desconocido''.

En cambio el niño arbusto se levanto, se sacudio sus rodillas, y se dio un gran estiron de brazos, terminando aquello, su cabeza no dejaba de mirar en el lugar donde se encontraba, miraba tan rapidamente de un lado para otro que ni siquiera vio al niño rubio que estaba casi frente a el.

Nueva Inglaterra estaba algo asustado,¿ Pero quien era ese niño que no lo había visto en toda su corta vida?, era lo que se preguntaba la joven nación, mientras tanto, el niño arbusto no dejaba de preguntarse donde se encontraba, -Es Obvio que esto no es mi casa…- dijo el confundido niñito ….-Ah…. al parecer aquí tampoco esta España-nichan- dijo el infante con una expresión de decepción en su carita. En eso el muchachito centro su mirada en aquel ser viviente que estaba de rodillas,donde Nueva Inglaterra se encontraba. La cara del niño se ilumino de alegría y rápidamente corrió hacia el. Mientras el niño arbusto corria hacia Nueva Inglaterra este tenia algo de miedo, pues no sabia quien era o de donde provenia aquella persona, lo unico que sabia es que el salio de un arbusto y nada mas. Finalmente el pequeño se acerco, para saludarlo con un tranquilo hola…

-HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! COMOO ESTAAAS!- grito el niño con una expresión de alegría en su cara, Nueva Inglaterra con una expresión tanto de espanto como de confusion se quedo con una mirada atonita hacia ese ser que salio de los arbustos.

-h..h..hola-dijo el desconfiado pequeño aun con lagrimas en los ojos…

-HOLA! –finalizo el pequeño con cara sonriente-

Nueva Inglaterra estaba muy confundido, aquel infante tenia la misma estatura que el, pero eran muy diferente, aquel salido de los arbustos, era un niño con cabellera color café caoba y tenia unos enormes y bellos ojos cafes oscuro, su piel era de un exquisito color moreno y vestia de una bata igual como la que Nueva Inglaterra usaba, solo que esta no tenia un moño, con un pequeño sombrero colgando detrás suyo y con unos anteojos que resaltaban mucho la mirada del pequeño.

Hubo un muy callado momento incomodo para Nueva Inglaterra, pero al parecer al otro pequeño no le importaba, hasta que por fin uno de ellos rompio el silencio.

- q-quien eres? Pregunto directamente el chiquillo rubio al niñito moreno, este algo indignado y con varios signos de interrogación saliendo de su cabeza exclamo-Yankuik Jispania!

El niño rubio se quedo con cara de signo de interrogación, y el morenito con una cara de orgullo de la respuesta que dio…

-QUIEN?- volvio a preguntar, este sintio que no le entendio ni una palabra de lo que dijo, volvio a presentarse ,aun mas calmado- Oh lo siento, Hola mi nombre es Nueva Espa…-antes de que el pequeño siguiera ,su presentación fue interrumpida, pues Nueva Inglaterra tenia aun sus lagrimas y sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar que llamaron la atención del pequeño niño.

-Que tienes?- pregunto el niño- ¿Te sientes mal? o_ ò –algo preocupado…

-Nad…-ni siquiera lo dejo terminar y decir su''Nada'' pues nuestro niño de los arbustos estaba arrimado , como si se le fuera a tirar encima, se notaba que aquel chico estaba preocupado por el aunque este no lo conociera….

-T-te duele algo? ;_;, s-si quieres te puedo dar algo para que te mejores…

-N-noo gracias….*secandose las lagrimas* m-me siento bien…

-B-bueno…en que estabamos….*pensando* A si! Como estas? Nunca te habia visto en mi vida…. Mmm… al parecer creo que camine de mas oAoU….Antonio-nichan donde estas? ;_;, bien creo que me ire….Adios chipili…..

Cuando dijo esto Nueva Inglaterra lo abrazo, para no dejarlo ir….

-Por favor no me dejes solo! Ya no quiero estarloo…por favor te lo suplicoo…

Nueva España oyó esto y al escuchar estas palabras pudo entender lo que aquel pequeño sentía… correspondió al abrazo, el pequeño rubio estaba destrozado pues al abrazar a niño arbusto dejaron correr las lagrimas,

-/Pobre esta muy triste/ pensó….

-Por favor no me dejes! Inglaterra se fue… y nunca volvera…

-Inglaterra?-cara de interrogación-

-si … mi hermano mayor… m-me dijo que se iria por unos dias e iba a volver… pero no lo hizo!-llorando sollozadamente-

-No llores asi niño…. Yo se lo que se siente estar solo…*abrazando a Nueva Inglaterra*

-En…serio?...-alzando su carita a la de Nueva España- T-tu sientes lo mismo que yo?

-Si,… se siente horrible,… no tener alguien con quien jugar, …..ni alguien que te alegre cuando estas triste,…. O-oh tan siquiera alguien con quien puedas pasar todo el dia….

Se siente muy feo, se a lo que te refieres con estar ''solo''…

-C-como…..

se separan y Nueva España le seca algunas lagrimas que caian en las mejillas del rubio…

-Como lo se?-termino Nueva España-

-s-si…-acento el muchachito-..

-Mira…. Yo al igual que tu, tengo un hermano mayor….España nii-chan….el me cuenta cosas increíbles, me enseña español, y de como fue que llego hasta donde yo estaba…

el al igual que tu hermano mayor me dijo que se iba … por unos dias…..

-Flash back –

-Un cuarto lleno de juguetes donde Antonio abrazando tiernamente a Nueva España lo mimaba y decía lo afortunado que era de haberlo encontrado-

-Nueva España!- mi pequeño chabal! N-nunca te dejare solo!-abrazándolo aun mas-

-E-enserio! Aww España ni-chan me haces cosquillas! n_n….

Ahora cambiamos el ambiente y España estaba preparandose para irse, Nueva España lo veia , veia como se vestia y cojia su gran saco rojo y su hacha y de cómo se aproximaba hacia la puerta de su casa para irse….-

-España-niichan… adonde vas tan papo? (Guapo)

-Aww Nueva España tu siempre alagandome ^-^ -sobando la cabeza del pequeño- sos tan lindo! Pues mira…. me ire un tiempo a nuevas tierras, dicen que en el continente donde te encontré ahí mas nuevas naciones y yo ire averiguar si es verdad…

-P-pero ni-chan, me quedare tan solito aquí!... ;_;

-No digas eso-acariciando su cabeza- volvere mas pronto de lo que te imaginas….

Dicho esto Antonio se despidio y marcho …Nueva España lo veia irse… y la gran sonrisa que tenia el pequeño se fue esfumando poco a poco conforme Antonio marchaba… dejandolo en un ambiente solitario..

-Fin de Flash Back-

-y hasta ahora… no he tenido nada de noticias de el….ni si quiera… una carta o algo…

aun no se leer pero de todos modos viendo ese papel sabría si esta bien o no….-poniendo una cara de suma tristeza-…lo peor de todo.. es que yo pienso que aun sigue aquí… me he ido al norte de mi casa y no encontré nada… y creo que por la desesperación camine de mas y te encontre a ti y a este lugar…

-Oh…. Lamento oir eso-dice Nueva Inglaterra- Vaya Inglaterra también es asi conmigo… siempre me protege de cualquier cosa , el también me enseña idiomas, pero a mi me enseña ingles, siempre me abraza , el siempre esta pendiente de mi y cuando me dijo que volvería le crei y ya no he sabido de el…cielos..… no creí encontrar a alguien que estuviese en la misma situación que yo…-suspiro- ah… creo que nunca volverán verdad?…-baja la cabeza-

Al escuchar esa pregunta Nueva España se paro y levanto a Nueva Inglaterra que estaba sentado junto a el y lo abrazo…

-No! –Nueva España hace un movimiento que acaba viendo al niñito ojos azules- Mira… ellos nos nos abandonaron….Inglaterra no te abandonaría…. Por lo que me cuentas el te quiere mucho… toma la cara de nueva Inglaterra- pero….Tal vez… Inglaterra y España solo se están tardando es todo… , ellos volveran-limpiando su cara y la de el- y sabes que…?

-Que?

-Estaremos alli para recibirlos!- este le sonrie y Nueva Inglaterra se sonroja-

-S-si…-se levanta algo animado-

-Y además… ya no me sentiré solo sabes?-dijo sonriendo nueva españa-

-E-enserio?-dijo nueva Inglaterra-

-Ajam… -lo abraza- por que ahora que te encontré se que ya no estaré solo…

- e-EH?- dijo algo sorprendido y emocionado por lo que dijo- d-de veras?

-Si! ^ - ^.. es mas cuando ellos se vayan y nos dejen aqui en America…tu y yo nos veremos aquí mismo y jugaremos y nos la pasaremos muy bien n_n , que dices? Por que yo ya no quiero estar solito…. Eso apesta ಥ_ಥy además no tienes con quien jugar y que chiste no ? ¬¬ -se rie-

-A mi tampoco me gusta estar solo ¬¬… es tan ….tan….solitario-se rie junto con el-

-Oh ok jajaj xD… entonces… que dices?...trato? :3 –le alza la mano-

-la toma-Trato! ^^ -le sonrie a nueva españa y este se sonroja-

-aw ven dame un abrazo!-lo abraza-

Y Nueva Inglaterra corresponde al abrazo,

- jejeje ^^U….

Y asi fue como Nueva Inglaterra y Nueva España se conocieron,… no paso mucho tiempo y estos conforme iban pasando los años se hicieron amigos, aunque Españo habia encontrado a sus hermanitos, Cuba , Guatemala, Honduras ..bueno todos los de latinoamérica y Caribe este todavía lo seguia visitando, lo mismo con Nueva Inglaterra, El cejon encontro asu hermanitos Australia ,Nueva Zelanda y le quito Canada a Francia, sin embargo…. Nueva Inglaterra se independizo de Inglaterra , cambiando su nombre de Nueva Inglaterra o 13 Colonias a Estados Unidos y este le recomendaba a Nueva España que se independizara también, pero esto era al parecer una trampa.. ..uno de los jefes de Estados Unidos se había fijado que cuando este era colonia iba mucho con Nueva España y siempre se fijaba en sus lentes ( que representaba Texasy todos los paises que Mexico perdio) sabiendo que era territorio muy valioso ''convencio'' a Estados Unidos de cuando Nueva España se independizara y se conviertiese en pais este le quitara su territorio… y asi fue….

Mexico piensa que eso fue una traicion al pacto de amigos que estos tenian… y Mexico hasta ahora trata de quitarle los lentes a Estados Unidos…lo que es curioso…. Por que Mexico… quiere olvidarse de estos recuerdos….pero no puede… y Estados Unidos… bueno el .. es otra historia…

**Lo se escribo muy mal, ._. como que le falta escencia, jugo a la historia…. Bueno ustedes me entienden ._.U**

**aun asi espero que lo disfruten...**

**Ah y por cierto... perdonen mis faltas de otrografia...=w=U**


End file.
